Love and Fall
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Suatu hari, Park Chanyeol jatuh hati pada seorang kakak tingkat yang galaknya macam fir'aun. (Drabble ChanBaek)


Chanyeol tahu kalau dirinya kurang disiplin. Tidak. Tapi sangat kurang disiplin. Ia tahu itu lebih daripada siapapun. Dan barangkali, hari ini adalah hari apesnya dikarenakan oleh kebiasaan buruknya tersebut.

"Menurutmu ini jam berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. Menatap berani pada pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya di depan. "Enam dua puluh..." Jawabnya dengan tak minat. Tak lupa menambahkan kata pamungkas yang cukup menyebalkan untuk diucap. "...Kak."

"Kemarin kusuruh untuk berada disini jam berapa?"

Chanyeol melirik ke kiri, melihat jalanan sepi. Barulah dia sadar kalau hanya dirinya -orang berseragam putih hitam- yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar gerbang kampus.

Kembali pada si pendek, ia pun menjawab: "Pukul enam tepat... Kak."

"Lantas apa yang kau lakukan?"

Oh, Chanyeol sungguh benci ini. Kesiangan dihari pertama ospek? Yang benar saja.

Belum menjawab pertanyaan, si Maba jangkung memilih untuk melirik id card milik si kakak tingkat yang terkalung di depan badan. Byun Baekhyun, matanya cukup jeli untuk membaca nama itu dalam jarak lumayan.

"Tidak mau jawab?" Tanya si kakak tingkat -Baekhyun, dengan nada galak. Chanyeol maklum. Pria di depan ini anggota Komdis. Galak seakan sudah menjadi harga mati.

"Jalanan macet." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Kalau boleh menilai, si Baekhyun ini sebenarnya lumayan juga wajahnya, masuk ke dalam tipe-tipe ideal lah. Hanya saja, Chanyeol perlu melakukan sesuatu dengan temperamennya itu. Walaupun mitosnya, orang pendek memang akan bersumbu pendek pula.

Tapi masa untuk senyum sedikit saja susahnya minta ampun?

"Itu bukan alasan." Si pria Byun tetap mempertahankan argumen bahwa disini Chanyeol-lah yang salah.

"Kalau macet aku bisa apa... Kak?"

"Makanya berangkat lebih pagi lagi!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak kaget. Dia sudah tahu kalau hal semacam ini akan mengisi hari-harinya selama ospek. Hal-hal memuakkan tentang Senior yang selalu benar. Huh.

"Maaf."

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup?"

"Memangnya harus ditambah apa lagi?"

Sang senior melipat tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap angkuh pada juniornya yang tak disiplin tersebut. "Kau harus dihukum terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau dihukum nanti aku terlambat berkumpul dengan yang lain di lapangan." Chanyeol ingin mengelak. Sebab, siapa juga yang mau berkeringat sepagi ini dalam balutan baju formal?

"Banyak omong. Kalau kubilang dihukum ya dihukum."

"Untung wajahmu cantik."

"Bilang apa barusan?"

Chanyeol buru-buru tutup mulut. Bisa kena damprat dia kalau ketahuan memuji cantik seorang pria. Iya, pria. Begitu-begitu Baekhyun masih seorang pria. Lebih tua darinya pula -mungkin.

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku mau dihukum."

"Jangan macam-macam denganku."

"Tidak, serius, Kak. Jadi, aku dapat hukuman apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening penuh curiga. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya, kecurigaannya luntur. "Lari keliling lapangan, 5 putaran. Sehabis itu kau langsung menghadapku lagi."

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Dan jangan menghela napas di depan wajahku!"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol berteriak dalam batin. _"Untung dia cantik..."_

"Cepat lakukan!"

"SIAP."

Chanyeol menaruh alat-alat perangnya yang ia bawa dari rumah di atas tanah pijakan. Ia bersiap-siap. Yah, walaupun merepotkan, apa boleh buat. Hukuman tetap saja hukuman. Lagipula dia sadar diri kalau dirinya salah.

Sebenarnya, ini merepotkan sekaligus menyenangkan sih.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Cepat lari!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia pun mengangkat kaki tanpa ragu, dan berlari sesuai perintah seniornya.

Dan ditengah-tengah acara larinya, ia masih saja tersenyum-senyum. Barangkali, saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwasanya ada yang aneh sedari tadi. Kenapa ia tidak keberatan saat Baekhyun membentaknya, kenapa ia tidak melawan keras saat Baekhyun menghukumnya. Padahal aslinya, Chanyeol itu cukup pembangkang.

Semuanya terjawab dalam sebuah kalimat diiringi tawa.

"Hahaha sial, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta."

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Baru masuk fandom ini :v Salam! Ceritanya pasaran, soal ospek, heheh. Maklum masih amatir, mohon koreksiannya.


End file.
